La incongruencia Cooper
by Esciam
Summary: Situación para análisis: dos Cooper y su forma de reaccionar hacia un mismo hecho.


**¡Hola, Gente!**

**Este oneshot se lo hice a ****aglaiacallia**, como parte de un proyecto de parejas extrañas. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady

**OoOoO**

**La incongruencia Cooper**

Lo único positivo de enfermarse de esa manera cómo lo estaba, era que no tenía que lidiar con Sheldon y su hipocondría: nada de verlo huir con una máscara en el rostro a penas él se acercaba, o poder toser o estornudar sin que él roseara desinfectante prácticamente en el rostro… con sólo eso, ya se sentía mejor; porque cuando Leonard se enfermaba de esa forma, Sheldon se iba a un hotel y no regresaba hasta estuviera totalmente seguro de que él estaba recuperado y, los gérmenes en el departamento, muertos.

Y esa vez no fue la excepción, por más que ese fin de semana, Missy, su propia hermana melliza, hubiera pedido asilo en su departamento por esos días.

De hecho, la forma en que se enteró del asunto fue algo entretenida: Sheldon se iba con su maleta hecha y aún con la máscara en el rostro, diciéndole algo de que él era un foco de infección que en cierto tiempo, y mutando su virus, podría matar a la humanidad; cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con su hermana que se encontraba con el nudillo listo para tocar.

—¡Shelly…! —empezó a decir con una sonrisa. Ella podía ser la primera persona, que Leonard recordara, que se ponía genuinamente contenta con ver a Sheldon. Eso hablaba muy bien de ella. Un buen corazón en un cuerpo tan hermoso como ese… en ese momento, Missy se había puesto seria, visto un poco a su hermano y, luego, entró en el departamento para encontrarse con Leonard tirado en el sofá, con el zarape que Sheldon había hecho algunos meses, como cobija—. ¡Pobre! ¡Qué enfermo estás, Leonard! —mientras se acercaba y arrodillaba junto a él, se volvió acusadora a su hermano—: ¡Ya entiendo porqué me decías que podía estar aquí este fin de semana! Me vas a dejar como enfermera de Leonard, ¿no?

Mientras lo decía, había puesto su mano en la frente y la otra, en su cuello. Si en ese momento estaba hirviendo, con sus manos en su piel y el sonrojo en la cabeza, Leonard pudo haber subido unos dos grados de temperatura en un segundo.

—No, no es tan… —trató de decir Leonard con su voz afónica, pero empezó a toser muy fuerte, con flemas.

Ella no se fue, más bien lo levantó un poco y lo palmeó en la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sheldon empezó a hablar con rapidez, deseando estar al menos a un kilómetro de ese lugar:

—Quid pro quo, hermana… podrás quedarte en mi habitación gratis, ir al concierto que tanto quieres ir, yo estaré a salvo en el hotel y Leonard tendrá la atención que necesita, ya que Penny está visitando a su familia.

Después de casi asesinar con la mirada a su hermano, Missy lo miró a él y una genuina compasión apareció en su rostro:

—De acuerdo, Shelly, pero…

—Missy, no es… —otra vez la tos, tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga. Más palmas en la espalda.

Cuando se repuso por fin del acceso de tos, Sheldon ya se había ido y él estaba ahí, sintiéndose casi morir, junto a Missy.

Missy Cooper, la hermosa hermana de Sheldon a unos centímetros de él, sonriéndole:

—Bueno, Leo… creo que voy a ver si tienes lo necesario para una sopa de pollo que te va a levantar en pocos días, vas a ver. Mientras tanto, creo que deberías darte una ducha fría para bajar esa fiebre. —y, con fuerza, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó casi a rastras al baño.

Empezó a alistarle la tina, y hasta empezó a ayudarlo a desnudarse, hasta cuando él por fin se pudo imponer y ella decidió ir a ver si podía cocinarle una sopa especial Cooper.

Mientras Leonard estaba casi dormido, aunque tuviera mucho frío, en la tina; viendo con una mirada perdida la tabla periódica de los elementos en la cortina, pensaba en que por fin estaba clarificado por qué Sheldon era tan insufrible cuando se enfermaba: si así lo estaba tratando Missy a él por estar enfermo, siendo casi un desconocido… ¿¡Cómo lo trataría la madre de Sheldon a éste cuando se enfermaba!?

Leonard se tapó instintivamente cuando la sintió entrar de nuevo, pero ella no descorrió la cortina mientras decía:

—Te traje una pijama limpia… la cama ya está lista para cuando salgas. Te darás una siesta mientras voy a comprar lo necesario para preparar la "revive hombres".

—En serio Missy —tuvo que carraspear, haciendo un asqueroso sonido por las flemas que tenía, pero ella sólo sentó en el servicio, esperando—. No es necesario, desde niño, he estado acostumbrado a sobrevivir mis enfermedades solo, en mi familia…

—¡Pues así no debe ser! —le exclamó ella, mientras descorría un poco la cortina y le presentaba un paño—. Hasta Sheldon puede entender eso.

—Pero no quiero imponerte…

—No te preocupes, Leo —por alguna razón, cuando ella le decía "Leo", no le molestaba en absoluto—. Me estás dando posada, comida, agua… y en mi familia, una Cooper que no sepa cuidar enfermos, es como un Cooper que no sepa de fútbol.

Ella movió el paño, apremiándolo a que se lo pusiera.

Leonard se sintió… como nunca antes. Estaba siendo _mimado. _Alguna vez tendría que hacerle a entender a Sheldon, que era mejor su madre que la de él con un simple: ella te cuidó cuando enfermabas. Eso era todo, su hipótesis prevalecería, porque ante eso, no había antítesis posible.

Y, mientras Missy le arrullaba con la canción "soft kitty" y una mano que le acariciaba el cabello rítmicamente, Leonard se volvió y le dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Missy… eres, única.

—Shhhh, duerme, cielo. —y, cuando lo vio dormir, le dio el beso reglamentario en la mejilla, que curaba de malos sueños.

Cuando salió, con todo el silencio requerido para no levantarlo, y luego de apagar la luz, Leonard se permitió sonreír enormemente.


End file.
